Candle in the Dark
by bombshell66
Summary: Modern day take on Persuasion. Anna gets one last chance at the man she rejected 7 years ago but stopped loving. Question is now as a successful and famous writer does Dan Wentworth still love her? And can he ever forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

1.

**Ghosts from the Past**

_Dan gripped my arm, his face pained. _

"_Anna…Why? I-I don't understand."_

_My eyes glistened and it took all my willpower not to let the tears fall. I very nearly lost my nerve. He shook me._

"_Anna!"_

_I pulled my arm out from his fingers and steadied myself._

"_I can't Dan, it's too hard. I thought we could do this but we can't. We're too young, neither of us even has a steady job. We were stupid to take it this far."_

_He flinched back, stung. I wanted to run into his arms, to bury my head in his chest and tell him sorry, that I didn't mean any of it. But that wouldn't make this any easier. I slid the opal engagement ring off my finger and held it out to him. His eyes tightened as he looked at it for a moment. Then he coldly took it and turning it over in his hands once, he turned back into his dorm room and shut the door between us. I fled._

* * * * *

Anna Elliot stood in the front gardens, her dark hair pulled haphazardly back with two mismatched bobbles, her soft brown eyes blinking up at the large house and mentally taking it in for what she feared might be the last time. It was a grand, redbrick building with large gardens and a high ornate fence surrounding the property. Her childhood home.

She hadn't lived there for a while now, not since she had started renting a flat in central London while at university. She and her best friend, Laura Russell had both gone to UCL. She had studied Fine Art while Laura had studied Psychology. Anna had just graduated while Laura, being a year older than her, already had a good job at a major therapy clinic in central London. Not that that surprised Anna. Laura had always looked out for her so it seemed entirely natural for her to do so well in a job where she could counsel and help others. She was older, wiser – an unofficial sister and quite unlike Anna's real sisters. Their friendship had been cemented by Laura's constant support when, at the age of fifteen, Anna's mother had died of breast cancer.

She shut her eyes against the sun and breathed slowly, trying not to think of _that_ right now – leaving the house was hard enough. This place had been her strongest link to her mother. The one place where she could almost _feel_ her mother around her. But the house needed to be let out. Her dad had run up debts by his stupid compulsions to '_live up to the status of an Elliot_' as he had once explained to Anna. 'The status of an Elliot'? The Elliot family had been quite prominent in the 80s and 90s, three generations of actors who had all had successful film careers. This, in her dad's mind, seemed to qualify them as some kind of dynasty, though his own career could hardly be considered as notable. He would spend hours looking at old family awards and film posters in his trophy room. His prize possession however was a small magazine clipping from 1989 that announced '_Derek Elliot as sexiest actor of the month_' after his one-hit wonder appearance in the summer action film '_Brooklyn Nights_'. Since then, his career had fizzled out, leaving him only with a collection of old articles on himself and his family and the odd bit part or TV commercial. He and the family now lived off the wills of past Elliot generations and royalty money from the occasional re-run of '_Brooklyn Nights_' on television.

"Anna!" She was pulled out of her thoughts as Laura came running over the front lawn to her, the blue BMW pulled close up the curb behind her, the driver's door still open. Laura hugged her.

"This must be so hard for you."

"Thanks, Laura but it's OK. Anyway, at least we don't have to sell it completely. In a few years we should have paid off the creditors completely."

"You don't have to be brave, you understand how cut up you must be about this. I mean, after all you're _in debt_!" Laura said the word wincing. "Plus you will have to stay in that poky little flat of yours."

"That was the idea anyway Laura, even before all this."

Laura sighed and clicked her tongue.

"Babe, you could at least _try_ and do better. I mean, look at me. I love my job and being independent and everything, but it didn't stop me from seeing that George was going places and shacking up with him was the best decision I ever made."

George was Laura's fiancé. They had been together two years now and he had recently been signed to play football professionally by Chelsea Football Club. Laura had been right, he was going places and as such could afford to keep her in the lifestyle she was accustomed to, thanks to her parents.

Anna just shrugged. She wasn't interested in money the way her friend was and she loved her flat no matter how small it was. Laura sighed exasperatedly and half-rolled her eyes. Then she smiled and gave Anna's shoulders a squeeze. Anna smiled back, Laura was only looking out for her as she always did. It was always like this, they would disagree occasionally but Anna always knew that Laura only wanted what was best for her – or at least what _she_ thought was best.

"Laura." Derek Elliot descended the house's front step with one of Anna's sisters in tow, the other being married and currently living in one of London's well-to-do suburbs.

"Oh, Mr. Elliot! Hi, it's so great to see you again." She giggled, simpering slightly. Anna sighed, slightly irked by her friend's behaviour.

"Ofcourse it is." Mr. Elliot replied with a movie star smile.

Laura liked Anna's dad for the status that his past acting career and connections gave him. She had learnt that from her mother, who had been a big fan back in when the Elliot's were in their prime. Meanwhile, Derek Elliot liked Laura; firstly for the fact she came from a good, wealthy family and so was no embarrassment as neighbours and secondly because she clearly valued his status almost as much as he did himself.

"The lawyers have sorted out the contract with the new tenants" said Mr. Elliot, his teeth grating slightly. "God, I can't believe I'm letting out this place to such plebs. Apparently, the couple have no kids so at least the awards should be safe but still – _Croft_!" He said the name with a look of disgust. "What is that? Who are these Crofts? I'll tell you who they are – nobodies."

Anna's palms started to sweat. Laura's mouth suddenly became very tight and she tried to catch her friend's eye. Anna avoided her gaze, finding sudden interest in her shoes, and trying to steady herself. Croft? Well, OK maybe it wasn't _that_ common a name but surely it could be a different set of Crofts. Please. Anybody but them…and him.

"Apparently, the wife's brother has got a new novel out, he's doing quite well." Anna's sister, Ellen chipped in at this point, unable to listen to a conversation she did not have a major part in.

"Urgh, writers. Pretentious little twits." Mr. Elliot squared his shoulders with a look of annoyance. Anna was momentarily distracted from her rising panic as she remembered the dusty pile of rejected film treatments that her father kept hidden in his office. She bit her lip to hide a smile.

"Well, yes but this one has landed himself a film deal with a production company in America. Lots of film critics are tipping it to be a big award winner when it's released."

Mr. Elliot looked slightly pacified, his approval apparently finally granted by the mention of a film deal. All the while, Laura was furiously trying to catch Anna's eye and failing.

"What's the author's name?" asked Anna quietly, hoping against hope for her suspicions to be proven wrong.

"His name?" Ellen preened at her new position as the expert of the conversation. "It's Dan. Dan Wentworth."

* * *

Please rate and review :) This is my first piece so I am interested in criticism but keep it constructive please. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**Painful Memories**

'_Right, film time. What we watching this time, sweetheart.' Dan's arms curled around me as we sat on the sofa, his face nuzzling my neck._

'_Moulin Rouge!'_

_Dan groaned in mock-exasperation._

'_You're gonna cry again aren't you?'_

'_Like a baby.' I grinned back, craning my neck to look up into him. He bent his face closer to mine, kissing my lips gently. I temporarily forgot what on earth we were talking about._

'_Well,' he said, bringing his head up. I frowned at the loss of his mouth on mine. 'If I'm gonna watch this for the __billionth__ time, I'm gonna need a cold beer. My dear, would you do the honours?' He smiled mockingly at me. Damn him, he was too gorgeous for his own good._

_I groaned and heaved myself off the couch._

'_I can't believe it's __my__ birthday and I'm the one serving the drinks.' I grumbled._

_He laughed._

'_You're just so darn good at it though. Plus, you know you love me really.'_

_I was by the fridge now, pulling out drinks for us both._

'_Yeah, keep telling yourself that Wentworth!' I yelled over my shoulder, laughing._

'_I do. Every day.' His voice, gentle and serious, had moved from the couch to right by my ear._

_I turned. He was standing in front of me. His dark eyes on my face with a look that made my breath hitch and my heart pick up pace._

'_I… I love you Anna. There's no-one else who I could ever imagine spending the rest of my life with.'_

_He dropped down to one knee. I stopped breathing all together._

'_Marry me. I will never stop loving you… couldn't even if I tried.' He smiled softly._

_For a moment I was stunned, then my brain started functioning again._

'_I-I-Oh my god. Yes! Yes, Dan, I will!'_

_His face broke into a look that radiated happiness and I couldn't have hidden the joy from my face if I'd wanted to. He jumped up, pulling me into his arms. His lips found mine. Elation thrilling through me._

* * * * *

Anna sat numbly in the car, barely hearing as Laura talked on at her. _Dan_ was back. Well, his sister would be renting the house but surely he would visit her. At least, she reassured herself, _she_ would not have to see him. She wouldn't be able to bear it. What if he was seeing someone else or… married? She took several deep breaths and unclenched her fists.

Of course he would be seeing someone. He was funny, smart and now a huge success – he was bound to have someone already. But at least she would be safely in Bath and unlikely to see him once.

She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief of herself, ignoring the slight pang at the memory of his face.

'- well he could have written twelve bestsellers for all we care, 'ay Anna.' Laura cut into her thoughts.

'Hmm.' Anna made a non-committal noise.

'Exactly.' Laura carried on, not particularly needing Anna's full participation. 'Anyway, in six months everyone will have forgotten him and he'll just be another book on the sale pile at _Waterstones_.' She laughed, Anna reminded silent.

'Plus, if he was really as in love with you as he kept banging on about then he would have called you by now. Probably, just hanging around with tarts after his money now – the jerk.'

Anna's stomach twisted.

'Can we just drop it now Laura.'

Laura glanced at her, before pushing the car up into fourth gear. Anna kept her eyes on the road.

'You know it would have been a disaster don't you.' Laura said firmly. This wasn't a question and Anna knew it. 'You were barely 19. It would have just been stupid. Neither of you had jobs. It would have ruined everything, you would have just ended up resenting each other.'

'He seems to be doing pretty well now.' Anna said quietly.

'Luck.' Laura slipped onto the motorway, turning the wheel with a look of irritation. 'You really think he would have got that book done living in that tiny flat of yours, with the pair of you at each other's necks about the fact you were both broke?'

Silence filled the car.

Laura sighed.

'Sorry, I know I sound harsh but you know it's for your own good. Remember that couple who were my clients round about the time you told me about the engagement?'

Anna nodded.

'And you remember what I told you?'

'You said they spent every session fighting about money.'

'Exactly, did you really want you and Dan to end up like that?'

Anna didn't say anything but couldn't help but think the risk would have been worth it. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her mind. She needed to stop thinking about this. Her chance was gone now – she needed to get over it.

'Exactly,' said Laura, misreading her shake of the head.

Anna's mobile starting ringing, and she pressed the green button, gratefully for the interruption.

'Anna? Anna? Are you there?' Oh great.

Laura cocked an eyebrow at her.

'It's Mary.' She mouthed and Laura rolled her eyes with a smile. Anna smiled back and the tension vanished.

'Anna?!'

'Sorry, sorry, I'm here Mary. What's the matter?'

'Oh, I need to you come to mine…today. You can stay for a few weeks. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for you. You see, I'm really sick. I just can't be left alone. Plus, the kids – oh Anna they've been appalling. So you really have to come. I need you. Now.'

'Well, I'm supposed to be going up to Bath with Dad and Ellen, you see and –'

'Anna!' Mary exploded down the mobile and Anna moved the speaker slightly away from her ear with a look of exasperation. Mary was almost in tears.

'Please Anna, I have never felt so sick in my entire life! I probably have TB or something. Daniel's left me to go to the office, even _after _I explained how horrible I was feeling. That man is so insensitive sometimes.'

'Don't tell me Daniel's escaped the lair.' Laura whispered with a grin. 'Poor, poor man.'

Anna coughed back a laugh.

'Hmm, well…'

'Please Anna?!'

Decision time: her hypochondriac sister or Bath. Anna could not help but relish the idea of not having to go to Bath. Not having to spend time in the same place she had hidden after the broken engagement. Not having to visit past haunts and to dredge up painful memories.

'Ok then Mary, I'll come. I should be there in a few hours.'

'Good, I knew you would not let me down Ann. See you soon.'

'Bye.' Anna closed the phone. 'Change of plan, Laura. Could you drop me at Uppercross?'

Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome 


End file.
